Yellow Fox
by Frostkeeper
Summary: Adopted from Silver-Throne . After being saved from near death by the hands of Uchiha Madara, Naruto and remnants of the Allied Army decided to go back in time to change everything carrying with them better strategies . These strategies include preparations for the battle against the biggest threat. With Naruto and his company back , how will it affect ninja world? NaruHinaHarem
1. IMPROVED Prologue

Hello guys, Eternal Throne here with a improved Prologue. Before we start, I like to apologize for the delays because I was busy packing up my luggage and I have to be ready to go to Cebu where I'll be visiting my grandparents` graves.

Improved Prologue Posted in May 15, 2014

Disclaimer : Eternal-Throne does not own Naruto, he only owns OCs, laptop, etc.

* * *

It was quiet in the war room where the room itself was filled of privacy seals around it and there are many figures standing in the room. In the center of the room stood one hooded individual who resembles one of the Hokages and he wore wore a white battle cloak with a kanji of 'Triple Sage', beneath the coat was green flak jacket with two pouches in each and lastly ANBU-standard black pants. The ones who stood behind him are two shinobi who wore different mask not being used by ANBU and ROOT.

"Everyone, I called this meeting today because it concerns about the threat who will come to this village`s Chuunin Exams that will be held 3 years from now. " the Sandaime Hokage said. Every shinobi who are present in the room looked prepared and mentally begun to train themselves harder in preparation for this threat after this meeting.

Danzo Shimura, the war hawk and current clan head of Shimura and wide known as the Warhawk, who stood in the corner raised his uninjured hand earning the attention of his rival, asked " When did you get this intel?"

"Actually Danzo, I was about to say this part. I got this intel from an informant. According to him, the threat is none other than Orochimaru." The Hokage answered the question, shocking everyone in this room. Seriously, that incoming threat is none other than the cross-dressing pedophile Orochimaru? Whoever know him personally stayed away from the rogue Sannin because of bad vibe surrounding him.

But that answer did not satisfy the Warhawk as he asked another question thinking about who is this informant, " Who is this informant, Hokage-sama? "

"He`s here in the room. Naruto if you may step in please. " The hooded figure, the one who has kanji for 'Triple Sage' dropped his hood, revealing the young Namikaze heir who recently joined the Academy. He exactly looks like his father in facial features except that he has rounded face shaped like a toma- err his mother .

"What? That Demon !?" One random idiot jounin who came from civilian family but did not know how the seal works, thought out loud. Unfortunately for the idiot, the Hokage heard that and silently ordered one of the masked figures who stood behind the Namikaze heir to execute the jounin with a hand signal. The masked shinobi nodded at the Kage`s message and he plunges the kunai deeply on to his target`s neck effectively killing him after he suddenly appears behind him.

"_Serves you right idiot "_ The masked shinobi thought after he removed the kunai from the neck. He called him that because this corpse of the dead sap was one of the shinobi who helped the 'Kill The Demon' losers to locate the 'demon', which led to their death by being publicly executed in front of the entire village after him and his squad were ordered by the Sandaime Hokage to capture them for 'fun purposes'.

Seeing the body finally dropped to the floor with blood leaking on it , the clan heads even Naruto shook their heads for this guy`s idiocy while the civilians shivered at the sight thinking they better treat the 'demon' right or else they gonna have the same fate as this guy too. But they will never forget after what the Sandaime Hokage did to the mob which still hunted their dreams.

_"Danzo, I know what you did during that war. Her cousin saw everything. I __have to __ kill you before you go away. Heck your grandson, your successor as a clan head knew what you did to his parents, I can`t believe you used your own son for this. Unfortunately for you, they are __truly__ in love with each other and no wonder you killed them. So I might as well __kill__ him when the opportunity comes itself."_ The Hokage thought angrily, clenching his hand tightly but he suddenly changed his thought after seeing he has plans for that Shimura Clan head except for the warhawk`s grandson.

_"I have plans for you Danzo. __Thanks to them, I `m aware you had the ROOT running secretly which gave me headache after hearing them. I__f only you coordinate, you might __have a chance to__ liv__e__" _ The Hokage thought while he watched the shinobi finished sealing up the corpse and at the same time, the shadow clone of the shinobi, who is using attached headpiece to his mask, ordered one of his subordinates to get inside the room and send the body bag to the morgue.

After the shinobi returned to his post, the clan heads plus the Elders(even Danzo) smiled knowing that The God of Shinobi is back. What comes next? Perhaps reforms that will strengthen the village as a whole?

For a few seconds after he saw that shinobi`s perfect handling in using the kunai, Naruto begun to remember how this whole thing started during that day when he fought against the Legendary Uchiha but nearly died if not for their perfect timing.

* * *

That`s it for prologue. Yesterday when I was checking out the reviews of original Yellow Fox written by Silver-Throne, I read a review from the anonymous user ' Theeternalguest' that he wants to request to add fem. Kyuubi/ Kurama for Naruto`s harem.

Theeternalguest, if you are reading this right now, I like to tell you that my cousin was busy at that time writing his own NYC in dA. Unfortunately, he quitted because our clan in WOT needed his presence in engaging [NFB]. My position in the clan was simply a recruiter and I already told my boss about this..he agreed about it.

I am not Silver-Throne, but I`m not quite so sure about fem Kurama for that. I hope this answers your question.

There are 3 slots remaining for Naruto`s harem, who should I pick for Naruto`s harem? Please tell me right away in reviews and private message since I don`t know what girl should I pick for Naruto so you're helping me in this thing.

And lastly, thank you for those who put the story in favorite and alerts list. Thank you so much because this motivates me to continue writing more chapters for this fanfic and making me remember that I have to do this for my cousin`s sake and See you guys soon.


	2. How it All Started(Reworked)

Hello readers, Eternal-Throne here with a refined chapter that gonna replace the old chapter 2. Before we start, I`m gonna answer the one question from the old chapter 2

Guest #1: "The Namikaze is not a god damn clan"

My reply : You sir/mam are correct. But any writer can make the Namikaze a clan because this is fanfiction where we let our imaginations and creativity flow here. In this fanfic, the Namikaze is not a clan. I hope you understand that.

I like to thank anyone who put me and this fanfic to their alerts and favorites list. Arigatou

Disclaimer: I, Eternal-Throne does not own Naruto series. I only own things that I bought with my cash

* * *

Chapter 1

How it All Started

* * *

[ Hour Earlier in Unknown Location]

"What do you mean by that Arashi!?" One figure yelled, angered at the other figure who sat in chair unfazed by the subordinate. The shinobi who stood on the right of 'Arashi' secretly pulled a poisoned in case something goes wrong.

Arashi, the veteran who fought in two wars, calmly replied "Are you deaf or blind behind the intentions of prepared strategies, subordinate? These action plans was planned carefully by that Nara who Ookami rescued and placed him here. Do I have to remind you that I am the Director?"

Suddenly, one Konoha shinobi appeared behind the veteran whispered something urgent is happening in the situation which the veteran nodded in understand. Not wanting to waste time, the veteran said to the scout " Tell Ookami to form a rescue team and rescue _him "_

The operative nodded and went to the bunkers. When the operative is gone in the sight, Arashi turned his back to the subordinate who yelled at him for questioning his orders. Remembering what the operative did to the past, he ordered the shinobi who stood beside him to lock the door.

Unknown to the subordinate, the veteran walked behind him and stab him in the heart with his hidden blade, thought as he let the body fall to the ground _" This is what you get for disobeying Sandaime-sama`s orders specifically him. You thought I knew that. But, you`re wrong and this is your punishment."_

After he finished disposing the body, the veteran turned his head to the masked shinobi`s direction, said " Are you prepared to see him again despite being dead in Wave but revived when that seal I ordered to place triggered?"

"Yeah," The female voice said, and talked to the darker portion of the room, "What do you think, tou-san?"

The figure who stared at the broadsword. his weapon that is strapped on his back, revealed himself from the shadows replied with the grin hidden by his face mask " It will be interesting. If only things go well that time, you could have been with him or maybe something more since he has the heart of gold."

"_You lucky bastard, I know the CRA. Mostly it was practiced in other shinobi villages out there. Not to mention he's practically royalty and heir. Your the guy I only trust, so you better look out for her. "_The figure thought as he watched his daughter-figureblushed at the mention of someone.

"_I hope Ookami and that gaki will make it alive. We need you for the roles..No they are my blood and family. Their decision is what they decide. I`m already proud of you boys."_ The veteran thought as he looked at the picture.

[Battlefield, Present]

"Namikaze, your attacks are no use to me. Have you been discouraged by that after I killed these two team mates of yours!?" Madara said mockingly to the tired Uzumaki heir as he slung his giant war fan weapon over his shoulder with just one hand.

"Yes, I was but their deaths and bonds will not forgotten." Naruto said through panting remembering how his team died when the join attack failed.

"_Naruto-kun, your chakra reserves are nearly empty " _The fox warned her friend who she tried to give her chakra. Madara suddenly let out laugh as he gazes at the moon with his EMS spinning wildly.

"_Crap, I better stop him!"_ Naruto thought as he charges straight at the Uchiha with Wind Release : Rasengan in his hand. The Uchiha noticed that and blocked the Rasengan with his Gunbai fan. Suddenly out of nowhere, a wild wood clone of Madara appeared right behind the Namikaze with his katana ready to cut off the head leaving everyone with sad thoughts as they watched him.

"_Naruto-kun "_

"_Naruto, I could have told you your heritage. Looks like I made a mistake in the first place"_

"_My son..if only I did not die that night, I could have seen how you got yourself a girlfriend. I`m glad I met her..not to mention I made a bad joke that team mate of yours is your girlfriend. " _ The edo-tensei`d Minato thought as he remembered how Naruto gave him a punch to the face for making a bad joke but not only that, he also received a jyuuken on it too.

_[At the Same Time]_

"_Please let this attack land a hit. If it did, she sure will be happy..If not, she will kill me of course. What am I thinking? I`m the Leaf`s best swordsman and sensor. No enemy will leave without tasting someone of my calibur!" _The figure thought with a renewed vigor as he drew out the familiar sword that has not been in combat for the long time. Together with his/her team, they rejoined the battle

[Back to the Fight]

The Uzumaki heir sensing the wood clone is right behind him and ready to cut off his head, closed his eyes with sad thoughts. _"Hinata-chan, I`m sorry I could not make it. I`m really sorry everyone..even you Kurama"_

"_It`s alright Naruto..if only I helped you when you were in the academy I could have helped you a lot. If only there`s a second chance, I could have.. " _The fox replied with sad smile present on her face but kept the last part to herself.

"In my unit, We never give up. Touketsu no Ryuu : Lightning Flash Stab " The masked shinobi shouted between the Uchiha and the Uzumaki. When the kenjutsu technique landed, it damaged the clone`s right arm and broke the katana. After the Uchiha`s katana broke, the masked shinobi grabbed on the Uzumaki`s right shoulder with a smile beneath the mask as he/she watched the team placed the seal at the remaining shinobi even the Edo-Tensei`d Hokages

"Tossing flash bomb!" The figure shouted as he dropped the bomb, temporarily blinding everyone except the others with a bright flash.

Not wanting to waste time, the masked shinobi who appears to be the captain, commanded his team " Mokuhi, let`s head back to the base. "

"Hai, taichou!" The whole team replied. With that said, they disappeared carrying with them the remnants

* * *

[2 hours Later in the Unknown Base]

"Eep!" A voice said when she felt Naruto`s hand grab something soft and at the same blushing(You know what I am talking about -wink- -wink- ).

"Naruto, not there. It`s too early for that" The female voice said shyly.

"_Even though I like it. I want it to be done with no one watching..just us " _

When Naruto woke up at that, he was blushing when he realized what his hand touched.

"_Naruto, you have no idea what you are touching " _ Ookami, the captain thought amused. The captain wore a Wolf ANBU mask to cover his face, a tattered crimson red ANBU cloak, black ANBU pants that has two kunai holsters on each side and a katana strapped on his back. Beneath the cloak was a black flak jacket.

"Looks like your awake Namikaze-sama " The medic nin said, surprising Naruto and his companion. However when Naruto looked around the surroundings, he was not in the hospital. The last thing he remembered before he was blocked out was he fought against someone who is on Hashirama`s level. Yep, that damn Madara Uchiha.

"Haruka-chan, please tell the director about this. " Ookami said to the medic nin who stood behind him.

"Hai You-kun" The medic nin happily said and went to the Director`s office. While the medic nin leave the room, Ookami sweat dropped at his friend`s carefree attitude and of course nearly blowing his cover.

With the medic nin out of sight, Naruto asked suspiciously ignoring the familiar uniform that those shinobi wore when he was a kid "Who are you? Where are we? "

Leaning down, Ookami without his Wolf mask on revealing a young man with silver ponytail tied due to the hairpin that has the spear head in the middle, replied "You are terrible for not remembering me..we used to play together. Oh wait that jutsu of his make everyone forget about him"

"This will make you remember everything " Ookami said as he place his hand palms to both shinobi. Naruto and Hinata begun to see blurry faces of younger rookie nine and four boys all of them look familiar.

_The blurry image of a boy with silver hair spoke worried "Are you alright? Did those adults do something?_

"_Not really, nii-san" The boy did not bought the lie and looked at the brown haired boy suspiciously._

"_That brownhaired boy is Yota...so that would mean this guy is.. "_ Naruto thought as he slowly recovers from the jutsu.

"Where is baa-chan?" Naruto asked

Ookami shook his head sadly, replied " She`s dead"

Hinata comforted Naruto when he heard that.

"Naruto, to answer your question, we are in the clinic. So do you- "but was cut off when the voice from the door said " Captain, The Director is waiting for you. He told me to bring him and his girlfriend"

Ookami nodded, said in teasing tone when he noticed that the two blushed at that "Alright, you two lovebirds follow me"

The two followed him till they reach the door that leads to the Director`s room. Before they reached the door, Naruto saw the portraits of Hokages and one of the portraits specifically the Nidaime has the title ' Founder of Black Leaf'. When Naruto took a closer look at that moment in the portrait, he noticed similiarities between the Nidaime and Yondaime.

However, the captain noticed the pair`s curiosity, said "Black Leaf is a special unit in Konoha. They are under the ANBU and the famous nickname of the unit is ANBU Black Ops or simply Black Ops. It was founded by Nidaime-sama during the early Shinobi Wars. Yondaime-sama was a member of Black Ops. By the way, I was surprised at that too. The door here will lead to the answers you are looking for Naruto. So, I hope you'll understand why."

Naruto, for the first time, felt nervous about that but a gentle squeeze and a smile of assurance from his girlfriend calmed him down. The captain gently knocked the door.

"Come in" The voice behind the door said. Ookami did so.

When Naruto and Hinata came right behind Ookami, they saw a man in his late 40s stood in front of them. The man wore black hooded cloak, two bracers in the wrists, and black ANBU pants

The captain gave the man a salute, as he said " Arashi-sama, I brought them here as you requested."

Arashi, the veteran, who smiled at the success, said " Good going captain. Now, anyone who was involved with this leave now. "

Naruto recognizing the man, said in a quiet tone, _"The Black Death "_

With the operatives gone, The Director activated the seals in the room, said " After I watched how many allied comrades during this war, there is no possibility that we cannot win against that Madara. That`s why I sent Ookami and his team to retrieve the survivors, Naruto."

The Namikaze nodded in understanding. Before Naruto could say a word, someone suddenly hugged him surprising him and the mentioned captain sweat dropped at the sight. Hinata, on the other hand.

"Naruto-kun" a familiar female voice said. When Naruto turned around, he was surprise at what he did not expect someone who died long time ago.

"Haku, you are a girl? " The Namikaze heir asked shocked. The revived Yuki survivor nodded.

Looking at the ground, she said " I`m sorry for lieing to you. It was for protection against anyone who I cannot trust. I hope you'll forgive me "

Naruto who suddenly hugged Haku, said " I understand but when I first met you in the forest, you are one of the prettiest women I ever in my life. I don`t know what`s this warm feeling during that day"

Haku blushed, and send a look to Naruto`s female Companion(Hinata) is she okay sharing Naruto. Hinata nodded because she knew Naruto is someone special.

"Ano, Naruto-kun.." Haku said, twiddling her fingers . Naruto on the hand, recognized that stutter from the Hyuuga.

"What is it, Haku-chan?" Naruto said in calming tone calming her down

"During that day, I also felt the feeling about you more than a friend. I really love you Naruto who you are" She finished with a bright red on her face The Namikaze heir, not knowing what to do looked at Hinata; the Hyuuga princess smiled and nodded

"Same here" as he pulled Haku with a kiss while Hinata in the back ground smiled.

"_Lucky bastard"_

"Oh ho, that`s my boy!" the perverted voice belonging to the Ero-Sannin said with a perverted chuckle.

"Damn it author, why do you write my description that way?" Jiraiya said to no one in particular feeling annoyed.

"Because, you are a Ero-Sannin and you're not there for Naruto during the childhood, baka no Ero-Sannin!"

"_Oh crap"_ Jiraiya thought as he felt larger KI in front of him and turned just in time to see Minato on his ANBU gear, with a finished Rasengan on his right hand

"Sensei, care to explain why you weren't there for my son!?" The Yondaime said threateningly as he pulled out the familiar kunai with his left hand

Taking a step back, Jiraiya said " Please let me explain.. I have to maintain the spy network and I cannot take him that way because -GACK!"

But was cut off when Minato suddenly appeared and begun to beat Jiraiya to death. Arashi. the one who told Minato everything, shook his head .

"Wait, Yondaime-sama is your father!? " Haku and Hinata said both surprised when Minato said that.

Naruto nodded happily, replied "Yeah, I can`t believe that the one I looked up to turns out to be my dad"

Seeing he had enough entertainment, the director let out loud cough, that gathered everyone's attention, said " Before I would like to start, Captain Ookami. I like you to remove your mask please. Including the face mask"

"Hai grandfather" Ookami nodded sheepishly and when he did, the four kunoichi who are his friends, let out a blush behind their masks.

"As far as I can tell with my calculations, we have no chance of winning the war because of Uchiha Madara. Madara was resurrected when Zetsu mind controlled Obito Uchiha. When Obito realized what he had done, he sacrificed his life with a technique that three fallen shinobi who are alive in this room now. Even if we win the war in this timeline, Konoha will not recover because there`s another threat besides Akatsuki. Right now, I received no intel about this threat. And in order to be prepared against them, we prepared the time travel seal matrix in this room. To make the Konoha stronger, we have to" he paused for dramatic effect

"_Don`t tell me." The Hokages thought_

"The unwritten Old Clan Law that states the remaining males clan males must take many wives with conditions : not forced and it must have a consent. Clan Restoration Act" he finished in serious tone.

"Minato, kindly tell your son about his mother, your wife"

"Naruto.. Kushina Uzumaki, your mother was Uzumaki clan heiress, former bijuu host and her father was Garp Uzumaki, the Sandaime Uzukage. The Uzukage is the leader of Uzu, the sister village of Konoha. The village was destroyed during the Shinobi Wars. "

"So what is your decision, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto? Are you willing to participate?"

"I'll do it as long as they love me as me..." Naruto said in calm tone

Letting out a foxy grin, Ookami said "My clan will always have your back, Naruto"

"_Hmm, that spear head thingy on his hair clip looks familiar..wait is that my" _The Nidaime thought but he smiled in understanding when he witnessed the sword's true form. In order to achieve the true form of the sword, the wielder must have Tobirama`s blood running in his/her veins naturally.

After the preparations are complete, The Namikaze heir who stood out inside the circle, said with a renewed determination and valor "Watch out ninja world. With my presence, I will make everything interesting! "

Everyone in the present smiled at his declaration as the group disappeared without a trance.

* * *

Hi readers, thank you for reading this newly reworked chapter 2. I really hope you enjoy the entire chapter. If you do so, feel free to add this story to your alerts and faves list so that I can be notified who is waiting for the update of this fic.

If you have any comments, questions, and thoughts about Yellow Fox, kindly say it in your reviews so that I can answer some important questions regarding the fic.

I like to remind every one, that my cousin Silver-Throne officially made me the new owner of his fanfics and Ocs. It happened when it was my second day as fanfic author. So you'll be expecting these fanfics soon and I will continue it as per written in his sms message.

The chapter 3 will be up tomorrow afternoon since I`m almost done with it.

This is Eternal-Throne, once again, I like to thank everyone who supported this fic and see you readers soon.`


End file.
